A Real Fine Place to Start
by KatieRaexx
Summary: A one shot fic on Sophie and Howl's wedding.


A Real Fine Place to Start

Sophie sighed, sitting up on her elbow in bed, and looked around the room. Today she was going to marry Howl. It was a day she had awaited for three long months. She looked out her window and smiled at the surroundings, they were in a nice small town, perfect for a discreet wedding. It was actually funny…Howl's proposal. It was hilarious, to be correct. Sophie remembered it like it was yesterday…

"Calcifer! Stop burning the meat..." Sophie complained, taking the frying pan off of the fire demon for the fourth time that night. She threw out the burnt black meat again, and then jumped when Howl walked up and put his arms around her from behind.

_"Sophie…" he cooed, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled and leaned her head back._

_"Eh?" she added, looking up at him, and then sharing a passionate kiss with him. Calcifer groaned._

_"Forget dinner tonight…there is some soup in the cabinet that Markl can have, I want to take you somewhere special." He said, glancing at Calcifer. Calcifer knew what was going on. He chuckled. Sophie looked back at Howl. _

_"Alright…but how should I dre—"_

_"Put on something elegant." He said, brushing back his black hair. Sophie nodded, and walked upstairs and into her room, pulling out a dark blue dress, with a crescent moon design on the front and sparkles. She pulled it on over her head, and took her hair out of its braid. Her silver hair had grown out to about her waist, and contrasted the dress perfectly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Was tonight the night?_

She climbed out of bed, and then glanced to the side at a picture of her and Howl. It was a funny picture, Sophie had her hands in Howl's hair, and they were acting like they were too busy making out to take a picture. Howl's hand was flat on her butt, and Sophie remembered having trouble not laughing. Markl took the picture, and then started laughing himself. She smiled again, remembering that something similar to that picture happened that night…but not as a joke.

Howl pulled Sophie's chair out for her, and then pushed her closer to the table. He sat down himself across from her. They were dining in a fancy restaurant, and Sophie loved it. She had never been one to receive fancy and beautiful things, but ever since she began living with Howl, things changed. They chatted, and ordered, but as the night drew to a close, Howl became significantly quieter. Just as Sophie was about to get up to leave with him, he hit one knee in front of her, getting the stares of all the girls in the room. He smiled up at Sophie, and she placed her hand at her mouth.

_"Sophie," he began. "You are my life…I mean, it took you to make me realize how conceited I was, and how alone I would be if I didn't change. For that, I thank you, and I also say this. I love you with all my heart Sophie, so please…will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" he cooed, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. Sophie's eyes gathered tears, and she stared at him._

_"Howl I…I will." She threw her arms around him, and he smiled, pulling her back and placing a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She smiled at him, and hugged him again. A few people clapped, but most of the girls were ticked. Howl led Sophie out of the restaurant, and they went home._

Sophie smiled to herself, as her mother and Lettie were helping her put on her dress. It was almost time. Soon she would be walking down the aisle to her true love, and her new life. Lettie tightened the corset on the back, and smiled at her sister.

"Sophie, this is great! You're marrying the most handsome man in all the world…I just wish you'd be more careful. He might try to steal your heart!" She remarked. Sophie just laughed.

"Oh, Lettie! If Howl were going to do that, he would have already. Markl knocked on the door, he was the ring bearer, and then peeked in.

"It's time Sophie." He said quietly. Sophie looked to her mother and Lettie. Her mother was about to cry, so she hugged her.

"Please be happy for me mother…I've found the life I want." Her mother smiled.

"Oh dear, I am happy for you, I just can't believe this day has come."

When the wedding march began to play, Howl's eyes immediately shot to the aisle. When he saw Sophie, he took in a gasp, and them smiled. She looked beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly, beautiful. When she made it to the alter, Howl took her hands. Everything in his mind was washed away, everything except Sophie.

"…and do you, Howl Jenkins, take Sophie Hatter, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Howl looked up, then back at Sophie, and smiled.

"I most certainly do." Sophie blushed, and allowed the preacher to finish.

"…and do you, Sophie Hatter, take Howl Jenkins, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes…I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Howl put his arms around Sophie's waist, and swung her around, kissing her passionately. Everyone clapped, and Sophie giggled, staring into the eyes of blue that were her lover's.

They would be together forever…

"I'm gonna do it darling 

_I could waste time trying to figure it out_

_But I'm jumping anyhow_

_I've never been this far_

_Didn't know love could run so deep_

_Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep_

_Holding you close_

_Chasing that moon_

_Spending all night_

_Loving just who you are_

_Sparks flying in the dark_

_Shooting out lights_

_Running down dreams_

_Figuring out what love really means_

_Baby, giving you my heart…_

_Was a real find place to start…_

_Something is going on_

_I can't explain but I sure can touch_

_It's calling both of us_

_Stronger than any fear or doubt_

_It's changing everything I see_

_It's changing you_

_It's changing me…_

_Holding you close_

_Chasing that moon_

_Spending all night_

_Loving just who you are_

_Sparks flying in the dark _

_Shooting out lights_

_Running down dreams_

_Figuring out what love really means_

_Baby, giving you my heart_

_Was a real find place to start…_

_Right here_

_Right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time_

_The perfect moment_

_When your skin is next to mine…"_

_-Sara Evans, "A Real Fine Place To Start"_


End file.
